A computer network is a set of computers (or “hosts”) which are able to communicate electronically. In logical terms, the network can be viewed as a set of nodes or “sites”, with each computer on the network being home for one or more nodes. Generally speaking, each host is assigned a numeric address, which the network uses to route information to that particular host. To facilitate human use of networks, addresses are often given alphanumeric codes (or “mnemonics”), which are easier for people to remember. For example, the numeric address 200.98.322.56 may be assigned the mnemonic “sample.com.”
At the present time, the world's most important network is the Internet. The Internet is a massive worldwide collection of computer resources, connected together in network fashion by a series of communication protocols known as TCP/IP. Many sites on the Internet can be accessed in accordance with popular standard protocols or formats such as Gopher and Hypertext Transport Protocol (“HTTP”). These sites act as remote servers, providing information to users' computers (or “clients”) in accordance with a particular format or protocol. The client system (often an individual's personal computer) must have the necessary software to handle the server's particular protocol.
For example, sites set up in accordance with HTTP are nicked-named “Web sites”. If a user wants to access Web sites, she must have a computer connected to the Internet and equipped with software for communicating in accordance with the HTTP protocol. Such software is often called a “browser,” because it allows users to browse (or, in the parlance of the enthusiasts, “surf”) from Web site to Web site, much the way one might browse through a library. This process is facilitated by the fact that most Web sites have hypertext links to other Web sites, which the user can activate by clicking a mouse on a highlighted portion of the screen.
Typical browser software also maintains a list of sites the user has visited, which the user can recall using commands such as “back” and “forward.” These commands, coupled with the hypertext links between Web sites, give users the sensation of “navigating” through a seemingly infinite realm of information, which is popularly referred to as “cyberspace” or the “World Wide Web.”
Users can also specify a Web site by manually typing in the site's location as a Uniform Resource Locator (“URL”). The URL specifies the precise location of a particular resource, and has three fields:                <resource type> <domain name> <path>Domain name, as explained above, is the alphanumeric network address of the host on which a particular resource resides. The “path” is the specific directory and file on the host where a resource is stored. A typical URL is http://bongo.cc.utexas.edu/-neural/cwsapps.html.        
For example, the command “Go<URL>” would cause browser software to request the information residing at the site specified by the URL. This is called “pointing” the browser to the desired Web site. The Web server at the designated URL processes the browser's request by transferring a copy of the file specified by the URL to the user's local host computer. The transferred file includes embedded commands in the hypertext markup language (“HTML”), which cause the client's browser software to display and handle the transferred file in a desired manner.
Cyberspace is not limited to the World Wide Web or the Internet. Massive amounts of information are also available on networks maintained by on-line service providers under the service marks CompuServe, Prodigy and America Online, for example. Users typically access these on-line services via telephone modem connection. To the end user, these networks appear to be a series of sites or locations or “rooms” offering various types of information. The addresses for these locations are assigned by the on-line service providers. Navigation among these locations is handled by proprietary client software, which runs on the user's personal computer.
Many users learn of resources on the Internet or a proprietary on-line service through magazine articles and advertisements. These articles and advertisements include the necessary URL or other network address to access the desired site. Many publications compile lists of sites they deem particularly worthwhile. When a user sees a listing for a site which looks interesting, he can manually enter the published URL or other mnemonic address into his browser or other software, and access the site.
As explained in our copending application, we realized that published computer addresses—whether URLs or otherwise—were difficult for people to use because they have to be tediously entered into their computers. A good example of an address which may be difficult to enter is the University of Texas address cited above. The problem is particularly acute for persons with a visual or physical disability.
Another problem using the Internet, we realized, is that many users have trouble even finding URLs or other network addresses for desired sites such as Web pages. Accordingly, Web site sponsors publish their Web site URLs in print advertising and on packaging. The difficulty with this approach however is that the URLs are still long, and cumbersome to remember and enter into a computer.
In our copending application, we proposed to resolve these problems by allowing people to access published locations without having to manually enter the published address. In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the mnemonic address or verbal description of a network location is published along with the location's numeric address in bar code format. The user's computer is equipped with a bar code reader and browser software. The bar code reader is suitably interfaced to the computer's browser software to allow bar code input to be accepted as address information. When the user sees an interesting published address, he scans the associated bar code using the bar code reader, thereby loading the desired numeric address into the browser. The browser then accesses the Web or other site corresponding to that numeric address.
We are finding several problems with this and other approaches that have been tried. First, some URLs and other network addresses contain upwards of 20-30 characters, and therefore require very long bar code symbols, which can clutter advertising and packages, and may not be practical from either an esthetic or technical perspective. Second, placing URLs on printed material (whether or not in bar code format) requires manufacturers to redesign products, packaging and/or advertisements, and many manufacturers may be reluctant to do this. Third, previous proposal, if the network address is changed, the package needs to be redesigned, and packages already in the marketplace will have incorrect address information.